


Kisses Are Better Than Cookies

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Another Christmas and another year of enjoying each other's company. This time of year truly is best spent with those you love.





	Kisses Are Better Than Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/gifts).



> So I wrote this very short drabble because I wasn't able to finish the gift fic I wrote for my lovely wife because I kept adding so much stuff that I ended up with too much to edit (thanks brain :p). So have this instead for the time being!

Racing through the streets, Lena winced at the feeling of the cold snow whipping across her face. This reminded her exactly of last year when she had also found herself rushing through the snowy streets. At least this time she wasn’t rushing for a last minute gift and had yet to be stopped for someone needing help. This time it had been because of an Overwatch mission. With more people answering the recall, missions were now starting to go into full swing and she had just landed in the airport minutes ago having completed her objective just in time to make it home to Emily for Christmas.

Coming to a halt at a crosswalk, almost slipping on the icy terrain, Lena took a moment to catch her breath. This year it would just be her and Emily as Winston had caught a nasty cold and was on strict bed rest thanks to Athena. Maybe they could have a New Year’s party instead?

Taking a look at her surroundings, Lena enjoyed the quiet moment of respite. The streets were almost unnaturally quiet and empty. Feeling a shiver run down her back in the cold air, Lena took off once again running and blinking her way through the cityscape. Soon she was bounding up the steps and into Emily’s flat. She breathed in a huge sigh of relief as the warm interior quickly melted the cold away.

“Lena!”

Smiling softly, she made her way towards the kitchen where the call had come from. Peeking around the corner, sure enough she saw Emily, leaning over the open oven and pulling out a tray of delicious smelling cookies. Peeking over her shoulder, Emily’s face lit up upon spotting Lena standing in the doorway.

“Oh you’re just in time! Just made some cookies!” Emily beamed at her, showing off the tray lined with perfectly cooked, golden-brown sugar cookies.

Carefully setting down the tray of cookies on a cooling rack and setting her oven mitts on the counter, Emily rushed over to envelope Lena in a hug. Laughing at Emily’s eagerness, Lena brought her arms tight around Emily’s form, spinning her around before setting her back onto her feet.

“I missed you love, thought I wouldn’t make it back in time! Glad I did!” Lena gushed, still holding Emily in her arms.

Blushing at Lena’s words, Emily turned around, and grabbing Lena’s hand, brought her over to the warm tray of cookies, “Reckon they’re cool enough?”

Carefully transferring the cookies to a plate, the two brought it out to their coach and settled in front of the TV. Delicately picking up a cookie and gently blowing across its surface, Lena took a large bite of the cookie. Letting out a moan of delight, she quickly finished off the cookie in her  hand before diving in for another one.

“Y’know love, these are perfect, couldn’t ask for anything better!” Lena said cheerfully.

Emily laughed softly, “Well, I can think of one thing that be better.”

Swallowing another bite of cookie Lena asked, “Oh? And what’s that?”

“This.” And with Lena laying across her lap, Emily leaned down, hair falling around Lena’s face. Capturing Lena’s mouth with her own, she brought her hand up to let her thumb stroke over Lena’s cheek. The half eaten cookie that had been in Lena’s hand tumbled to the floor. When they finally pulled apart, gentle smiles on both their faces, Lena huffed out a small laugh before speaking up.

“Y-yeah. I think that’s just about perfect too.” Before leaning back up to kiss Emily once more.


End file.
